Un mundo alternativo y sin esperanzas
by Mikurunya13
Summary: Un mundo alterno al de Naruto, donde las esperanzas no existen y donde el dejarte vencer es tu última elección...


Bueno estas 4 historias son en un mundo alterno al de Naruto, cada una trata de cómo se rinden todo y se dejan vencer, con una pequeña excepción de la historia de Kakashi-sensei nya disfrútenlas.

**Un mundo alternativo y sin esperanzas**

Capitulo 1: Sin esperanzas para mi

Era un día nublado en la aldea de Konoha. El equipo 7 había estado entrenando desde el alba.

-Mmm, Ya va a empezar a llover, será mejor que dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy- dijo Kakashi-sensei

-Hai!!- contestó Sakura

-Esta bien- respondió Sasuke

-…- Naruto no contestó nada y empezó a caminar para irse. Cuando se dejo de ver Sakura comentó:

-Kakashi-sensei¿no cree que Naruto ha estado muy raro últimamente?, se ve sin ánimos…

-Tienes razón Sakura- dijo muy preocupado- pero estoy seguro que ya se le pasará- prosiguió para calmarla +Espero que no haga nada que lo dañe + pensó- Bueno ya tenemos que irnos.

* * *

En el camino a casa, Naruto había pasado por el Ichiraku:

-Tal vez si como ramen me anime- se dijo

Al entrar en el establecimiento, pidió lo de siempre. El dueño del lugar estaba extrañado por la actitud de Naruto, pero no presto atención a ese detalle.

-Ya me voy ji-chan- dijo, y salió del lugar

-Padre, mira el tazón de Naruto-kun- comentó la chica

-¿Qué tiene¿Lo dejo limpio nuevamente?- respondió en tono de birla pero al ver el tazón su expresión cambio- Que raro, Naruto nunca deja la mitad del plato¿qué le sucederá?

-Como lo pensé, el ramen tampoco me ánima…- dijo y miro al cielo

* * *

Naruto camino hasta el edificio donde vivía, pero al ver su casa, se deprimió más.

Nadie me espera¿para que entrar?+ pensó

Y así, siguió caminando. En su camino sin destino, comenzó a llover.

-Hey Naruto¿no quieres comer con nosotros?- dijo chouji al verlo pasar, pero Naruto no hizo caso y siguió caminando.

-¿Qué el pasa a ese?- preguntó Ino extrañada

-No lo se… pero algo malo le pasa- respondió Shikamaru

Naruto continuó caminando durante un rato, hasta llegar al bosque. Se sentó bajo un árbol y comenzó a pensar

¿Por qué sigo aquí? No entiendo, yo no puedo lograr nada. Mis metas son imposibles… y si las logrará ¿con quien las compartiría? Siempre he estado solo…+

Después de tener esa conclusión, dudosamente, Naruto sacó un kunai. Disponía a cortarse en la muñeca pero Kakashi-sensei llegó y le quito el arma.

-Me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo- comentó este- ¿Qué pretendías hacer?

-Nada- contestó con indiferencia

-No me mientas, por lo que vi, supongo que querías suicidarte o ¿me equivoco?- dijo con frialdad

-A usted no le interesa lo que yo haga- y al instante desapareció

-¿Qué te paso Naruto?- se dijo al verlo ir

¿Qué le importa lo que haga? A el solo le interesa Sasuke + pensó mientras corría

-Hey! Usuratonkashi- gritó Sasuke desde un árbol

-¿Qué quieres?- contestó furioso

-¿Qué te pasa? Ha estado muy extraño últimamente

- No te incumbe!- y de nuevo salió corriendo, pero esta ves Sasuke lo perseguía

-Déjame en paz- le gritaba Naruto

Durante unos minutos fue una persecución muy cansada, pero esta finalizó cuando Naruto desapareció sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta

-¿Eh? No puede ser…

* * *

-Hasta que lo perdí, nunca creí poder, a fin de cuentas el es mejor que yo…- nuevamente sacó un kunai- Esto será lo mejor, así podré descansar- y al finalizar esta frase corto la parte inferior de su muñeca.

La sangre empezó a brotar sin cesar. Naruto empezaba a perder fuerza por lo que se dejo caer recargándose en un árbol. Estaba a punto de dejarse vencer y morir cuando llegó Sasuke

-Hasta que te encuen… Naruto¿Qué demonios te hiciste? – dijo mientras corría hacía Naruto, quien estaba entrecerrando los ojos cada vez más frecuente- vamos Usuratonkashi no cierres los ojos, no te mueras.

-Lo… lo siento- articuló algunas palabras- era lo único que podía hacer…- al terminar esa frase Naruto cerró sus ojos para siempre

Sasuke tomó el cuerpo de Naruto y se lo llevó a donde Kakashi-sensei, el cual al verlo dejo escapar una lagrima…

Años después en el mismo día en que Naruto se suicido, cierta persona fue a la timba del nombrado…

_-Se que he venido cada año desde tu muerte…_

_-Se que me has escuchado decir esto miles de veces_

_-Pero en serio… Siento no haber hecho nada cuando pude_

_-Lo siento Naruto. Fracase como tu maestro al no poder ayudarte- concluyó y nuevamente dejo escapar una lagrima_


End file.
